Savitar's Apprentice
by Home of the Brave
Summary: After a couple thousand years as the MOD, Harry's magic became a danger to the entire planet. In order to save all life on the planet including his own, he walks through the Veil of Death into a world with Gods, Goddesses, Demons, Ancient Evils and everything between. MOD! Godlike Harry. Pairing undecided.


**Savitar's Apprentice**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or the Dark Hunter series. They belong to JK Rowling and Sherrilyn Kenyon respectively.**

 **AN: Be warned. This story is going to be a labor of love. Updates will be sporadic at best.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _ **Hermione Jean Potter September 19, 1979-June 12, 2101. She was a loving wife and mother. A dedicated believer in equality. A voice for those who had none. She will be missed by all.'**_

"I'm sorry to say this is the last time I'll be able to visit you Hermione. You were right as always. Being the Master of death came with more than just immortality. My magic has been building to the point that I'm basically a living nuke only if I were to go off it would lead to planetary devastation. I've been having bouts of accidental magic if you could believe that." Harry said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Luckily the only thing to suffer is the plant life on a secluded island I've been living on. Still embarrassing though. The veil is the only answer I have. The tighter I try to hold the magic back the harder it fights for release. I have it on good authority that I'll survive, but it'll still be a one way trip for me." Harry took a deep steadying breath.

"I've done my best to keep an eye on our family, but after a couple of thousand years it gets a bit difficult. You'll be happy to know that the merger of the magical and mundane worlds is still holding strong. It's not perfect but there's less disease, less pollution, even with the boom in population there's still plenty of room to go around. It's not fair Hermione. For all the years I've been alive 110 and ten of them with was not enough."

' _Master, it's time to go'_

"Just a little while longer."

' _You've been standing here for nearly a full day. I'm sorry master, but we must leave now before it's too late.'_

Harry sighed heavily before he knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on the engraved angel in the center of the granite stone. "Missed but never forgotten my love." With his last words being said, he turned and between one step and the next he was away from the melancholy atmosphere of the cemetery and arriving in front of a stone archway with a tattered black veil.

' _I know you don't want to leave but it is the only way Master.'_

"I know Death. I just wish for once fate was kind instead of cruel." Harry said. There was not a response from the entity known as Death. Harry took a deep fortifying breath and walked up to the dais the held the Veil of Death. The tattered hanging parted as if expecting him, he didn't slow or hesitate in his strides; Harry walked into what to most would have been a certain death without a backwards glance.

Voices. Thousands maybe millions of voices all vying for Harry's attention. Some shouting, some whispering. Harry jammed his hands over his ears but that didn't help in the least, the voices were coming from inside his head. He tried to hide behind his occlumency shields but as soon as he tried to call up his magic, every voice triple in volume.

Harry started screaming, or at least he thought he was. He mouth was open, but he couldn't tell if he was making any actual noise. There was no time where he was. Harry didn't know how long he had endured all the indistinguishable voices when he felt like he was falling through the air. The farther he felt the less he heard, until finally he hit the ground. He got a brief glimpse of white sand and the perfect sunset before everything around abruptly went dark.

When he woke up, there was pain radiating over every inch of his body. It had been so many years since he had felt so horrid. But he was determined to get up and find out where he was. Groaning as he sat up, he looked around seeing nothing but blue water and endless white sand. Rolling over onto his stomach, he braced his arms in preparation to stand but he didn't get far. His elbows refused to lock in place; he fell face first in to sand.

"Yeah, it's going to take a minute before you're back on your feet. Unlocking such a primal power and having no control will throw you for a loop."

Even surprised, Harry couldn't do more than turn his head in the direction of the deep masculine voice. The speaker was sitting not that far from Harry. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was leaning back with his hands braced behind him. There were two things that drew Harry's eyes. Lavender eyes and a torso completely covered in tattoos. He was muscular but not gym muscle. It's was more like the muscle you get from leading an active life.

"Wh..who aa…who are you?" Harry asked, his throat was scratchy and sore.

"I'm Savitar." The guy simply said, no last name, no further information.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my home."

"What am…"

"Look kid, I'm going to have to cut you off here. We're going to have plenty of time to play twenty questions. But the gist of it is this. I got the ethereal equivalent of an email telling me that I was to train someone in the use of their powers. A half a second later you arrive on my beach." The guy, Savitar, rocked himself to his feet. "The best thing for you is to sleep off the pain and exhaustion. So I'm going to leave you to it while I take a quick spin."

Harry watched as he conjured a surf board and jogged towards the water. His eyes followed his heavily inked back silently and when the stranger was far enough away, Harry braced his hands beneath him again, to try and heave himself up.

' _It's alright Master. You're safe here, you can trust him to help you.'_

Harry gave up his efforts, he trusted Death to know what it was talking about. Added to the fact those few words he spoke seemed to drain the last of his energy. The edges of his vision were quickly closed in.

The next time Harry opened his eyes he was still lying with his face in the sand but at least he wasn't hurting anymore. Rising to his knees, he looked around until he spotted the man from earlier sitting partway down the beach at the edge of the water. "No time like the present to get some answers."

As he walked to join him, Harry sent his magic out to get a feel for the island and to also see if there were anyone else around. What came back to him stopped Harry in his tracks. This island was completely made of magic. Every grain of sand, every rock, every leaf on the trees. It's like the entire thing had been conjured. And if his senses were right, this place had been around for a long time and it showed no signs of degrading anytime soon.

"That's good. I'm glad you have some form of control already. Now I know where we can start your training."

Harry's head snapped towards the voice.

"Come on over kid, pull up a pile of sand." He said waving to a spot next to him.

Warily, Harry approached him. For all he knew this could be this world's version of Merlin.

"It's alright kid. I don't bite often but when I do, it's only for two reasons. You haven't pissed me off yet and you're also the wrong gender. So you're pretty safe." He said sending a smirk Harry's way.

"That's good to know I guess. Is it time to play twenty questions yet?"

"Yeah sure what do you got?"

"If you didn't know already, I'm Harry Potter. If I'm recalling correctly. You said you're to be my new teacher. Teacher of what exactly?"

"I'm going to teach how to control the powers you now find yourself in possession of. I'm going to teach you how to protect yourself from those individuals who take it into their heads to try and steal those same powers from. The long and short of it is, I'm going to make you universally feared and respected. Basically a bad ass." There was a full blown grin on his face now.

Harry just gaped at him.

 **(Many years later)**

Harry had no idea how long he stayed with Savitar. The island where Savitar made his home was in and out of the time stream either by Savitar's will or by its own. The training was brutal. Savitar taught him to fight with just about every weapon known to man, even some weapons unknown to man. He also taught him how to open himself to the source of all power in the universe. It was during this period of training that Harry discovered he was the Master of All Deathly. He could look into any death realm, no matter the pantheon or belief. As his powers grew, so to would his ability to exert a certain amount of control in those realms. As Harry was now basically a muggle-born firstie, there wasn't much he could do unless he wanted to paint a target on himself.

It was after this discovery that Savitar told him about the balance that must be maintained. The universe must maintain balance at all times or it would implode on itself and cease to exist. Nothing held Harry's attention or fascinated him more than the mythology of his new world.

The Gods and Goddesses are real. Atlantis was a real. Demons, devils, demi-gods…all real.

"Enough contemplating your belly button, my Padawan learner. It's time for hands on experience." Savitar said as he walked up to Harry who had been sitting motionless on a boulder.

Harry knew he would be leaving soon. He felt it, like the end of a school year. Harry looked up at the 6'8" ancient being who was his mentor. "I still don't know where I'm going or what I'm supposed to do. Am I supposed to wander around and just wait for something to happen?"

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do. There's no template for what you are Harry. Believe me, when the universe wants you to do something, it'll let you know. Otherwise, just trust your own judgement and don't start any fights you can't win."

"That's some sage advice Master Yoda." Harry said.

Savitar laughed softly. "The only way to find your place in the world is to actually live in it."

Without warning Harry was no longer sitting on a boulder on a beach, he was sitting on a boulder on a cliff-side, over-looking a great blue ocean.

Harry stood up slowly and marveled at the beauty of it. Blue water as far as he could see. He looked behind him, there was nothing be green grass and tall trees. Birds were swooping in and out of the sky. The air was cleaner than anything he had ever smelled before. Everything looked like an oil painting come to life.

"Where are we?" Harry asked at last.

"I figured I drop you off a little close to home. We're in Orkney, just off the north coast of where Great Britain is going to be."

Harry was nodding in acceptance when he suddenly spun around to face Savitar with a look of horror on his face.

"Orkney 5000 BC." Savitar smiled, his lavender eyes lit up with victory. "This is for calling me Yoda. Mace Windu is the Baddest Mother Fucker in the Star Wars universe and don't ever forget it." Between one breath and the next he was gone.

Harry stared at the spot his mentor had disappeared from for what could be minutes or hours. But when he didn't come back right away with a shit eating grin and a loud 'Gotcha!' It clicked that he was truly stranded 7000 years away from any semblance of a life he'd ever known. Eventually Harry would be able to traverse time but not now. That power had not manifested it-self yet.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well there it is, the prologue. Let me know what you think constructively of course.**

 **P.S. Title is subject to change. (I don't love it. Any suggestions?)**


End file.
